


The Festival of Ifrit

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Festivities, Fluff, Gilgardyn Week 2018, Healer!Ardyn, Jealous, M/M, Scourge, alcohol use, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ardyn and Gilgamesh travel to a town upon hearing there is scourge there. When they arrive, it's the Festival of Ifrit, where townsfolk bestow a ribbon upon the person of their choosing.





	The Festival of Ifrit

**Author's Note:**

> For Gilgardyn week 2018, day two. 
> 
> Thank you to Metty for suffering through beta reading this for me, and helping me through it. <3

Gilgamesh walked closely behind Ardyn as they approached the town. His mask obscured his expression, one made of a mixture of confusion and curiosity. Ardyn's countenance held the same expression as they grew closer, and saw the state of the town. 

Brightly colored cloth banners and streamers hung from the buildings. A joyous clamor came from what sounded like the center of town. 

"What have we walked in to, Gilgamesh?" 

"I...am not certain, Ardyn. Keep your wits about you." 

The healer led his guardian toward the square, before feeling a sudden tug on his arm. A young woman hooked his arm, and spun him around, giggling madly. 

"Wh-oh!" Ardyn spun with her a turn, before she let go. "Miss, what is going on?" 

The thin, dark haired woman stifled a laugh with the back of her hand. 

"Ya new here, sir?! 'Ts the high festival of Ifrit!" 

Ardyn felt a protective hand on the small of his back, as Gilgamesh moved close to him, and spoke under his breath.

"She is incredibly intoxicated." 

"We should all wish to be so out of sorts." Ardyn joked back quietly, before trying to ask the woman a question. "Ah, miss. I am a healer, I was told there was scourge here." 

The woman's face fell, before she turned, and pointed. 

"You'll be wantin' the tavern. The Missus fell ill a bit back, hasn't been the same since. Head past the square, turn at the stall with the leathers. Sign has a massive 'bo bein' hit by a meteor." Her directions only gave the gentlemen more time to listen to her slurred speech, making her accent that much harder to discern. 

"Thank you, Miss. Enjoy the festivities..." Ardyn's voice trailed off, as the young woman had already began to dance away from them. 

"To the tavern, then?" He asked, his head cocked slightly to Gilgamesh. 

"Lead the way."

Gil followed Ardyn dutifully as the healer followed the directions, up until the stall she described to them. Leather pouches hung from the stall, of varying shapes and sizes. A red tanned leather pouch caught his eye, and he lingered long enough for Gilgamesh to realize what kept him. 

"Hoy there, sirs! How can I help ya?" The leatherworker asked, from his seat on a bench behind the stall. 

"I-how much for this one?" 

"The red? Mmn...the color's hard to get...say...30 gold." 

Ardyn turned his head to Gilgamesh. Gil shook his head slightly. 

"Perhaps after you finish what you came for, Ardyn." Gilgamesh tried to gently remind the healer. 

"Of course, of course." Ardyn sighed, as the leatherworker huffed at the obvious lack of a sale. "We shall return, thank you." 

Ardyn continued on, clearly mourning having to walk away from the pouch. Gilgamesh placed a gentle hand on the small of his back, ushering him toward the tavern. 

"Perhaps if you requested payment more often, Ardyn." 

"Most of these folk have nothing, Gilgamesh. Who am I to ask for their coin?" 

"Honor feeds us not, Ardyn..." 

The healer opened the door to the dimly lit tavern, allowing Gilgamesh to close it behind them. Only a few patrons sat at the tables, and one at the bar. The barkeep stood, wiping a mug clean with a rag. The dim lighting did little to obscure the exhaustion in his eyes. 

"Good day, Sirs. Y'must be new in town. Here for the festival?" 

Ardyn shook his head. Gilgamesh followed behind him, his hand on the hilt of his sword under his cloak. He didn't so much assume the tavern was dangerous, so much as his hand naturally fell there. 

"Not as such, sir. I've heard there's someone afflicted by the scourge here." 

He kept his voice hushed, glancing at the patrons of the bar. 

"No need to be quiet about it. These are all friends, they know 'bout my Bella's sickness. You some sort a'doctor?" Ardyn realized he had the same accent as the woman he had met prior, though his wasn't slurred from disorientation.

"I'm a healer." Ardyn responded. "I possess a gift." 

The barkeep slowly set the mug down, and looked Ardyn over. 

"I've heard stories from passerbys...something 'bout a sage can clear up the scourge. That you?"

"It is." Ardyn responded again, no longer keeping his voice hushed. "Could I see her?" 

"Of course, of course. My apologies, sir. Plenty o'doctors comin' round, say they can help her. I...I'd give anything' to see her well again." 

Gilgamesh raised his brows at Ardyn behind his mask, and placed a hand on his back as a gentle 'I told you so.' 

"Lock up for me, Steinhart." 

A gruff looking man by the door huffed a response, and shifted back from his table to lock the tavern door. Ardyn and Gilgamesh followed the barkeep up the steep wooden stairs, and to the end of the hall. 

Ardyn could hear the wheezing cough before the barkeep opened the door. 

"Astrals blessed me 'nough not to let me get sick, so I could care for her. Please...help her if y'can." 

"I shall try, sir." 

Ardyn moved closer to the ailing woman. Pale, and pallid, the dark scourge marks visible on her cheeks and chest above her cotton nightgown were a stark contrast. He looked back to Gilgamesh and nodded, confirming the suspicion that it was in fact scourge that ailed her. 

He removed his long coat, holding it out to Gilgamesh to hold. Gilgamesh accepted it, folding it over his arms. Ardyn set to rolling up his sleeves, exposing his forearms as he worked. 

"Bella, you said her name was?" He asked the bar keep.

"Aye, sir." He answered with a small nod. The barkeep looked petrified at the sight of his wife. "Sh-she lost a child, 'n fell ill." 

"No." Ardyn responded, brushing the woman's sweat matted brown hair from her face. "She lost a child -from- the sickness. The scourge ails before it visibly manifests. Please, give me silence. Bella?" He spoke to the unaware woman. "Bella, my name is Ardyn. I am here to help."

Gilgamesh moved to stand behind Ardyn as he had many times before. He watched as the healer rested a leather clad hand on the woman's head, the other over her heart, and began to quietly chant. 

A faint purple light emitted from his hands, enveloping the woman's upper body as he continued. The barkeep took a step forward, and Gilgamesh moved to stretch an arm out to keep him from Ardyn. He looked at the barkeep, and shook his head once. 

Her upper body raised slightly from the bed as the light dissipated, and fell back. The bar keep's focus was on his wife, who lay back on the bed, color slowly returning to her now unmarred skin. Gilgamesh's focus, however, was on Ardyn. He watched the scourge travel up Ardyn's exposed forearms, and disappear. 

The healer took a step back on unsteady legs into Gilgamesh's grip. Gil placed his hand on his bicep, and rubbed it gently to comfort him. 

"Bella?" The barkeep asked, his voice shaky. The woman suddenly gasped for air, and sat upright. Gilgamesh pulled Ardyn back, holding the healer steady and giving the barkeep enough space to get to her. 

"My Gods-" She sobbed, as her husband nearly collapsed beside her to hold her close. "I thought I'd die." 

"No, no. You're still here, my girl. This man, he healed you." He backed away, seemingly hesitant to relinquish his hold on her. She smiled warmly at Ardyn, and bowed her head. 

"Thank you, sirs."

Ardyn pulled away from Gilgamesh, his momentary weakness fading. He smiled back, and bowed his head in return. 

"You are welcome." 

"Please, Sirs. You're welcome to a room for the night, and all the food and drink you like. Stay, enjoy yourself. It's the least I could do." The barkeep smoothed over his wife's hair, a wide smile across his lips. "You gave me my wife back." 

"That's very generous of you, thank you." Ardyn took his coat from Gilgamesh, placing it on without bothering to unroll his shirtsleeves. He moved to exit the room, Gilgamesh behind him. 

"Another innocent healed." Gilgamesh commented as he followed him downstairs. 

"And our bellies will be filled." Ardyn took a seat at the bar, taking a moment's rest. "And lodgings for the night. A generous payment." 

"And no closer to the money for the pouch you'd like." Gilgamesh teased. Ardyn scowled at him. The barkeep returned a bit later, his smile still plastered on his face. His wife stepped down behind him, her hair wet from water rather than sweat, and pulled behind her. She wore a clean dress, with an apron over her waist, and flat shoes as she smiled at the patrons of the bar. 

Each of who stared at her like she was a ghost. 

"What're y'all staring at? And you best have paid my husband for those drinks!" She yelled, as the clamor of coins followed. The barkeep watched her, completely enamored. 

"It's her tavern." He explained to Gilgamesh and Ardyn as he returned behind the bar. Ardyn was sure he heard Gilgamesh snicker behind his mask, and nudged his leg with his own.

"C'mon you two. You're getting the guided tour for saving my hide."

The short woman practically dragged Ardyn and Gilgamesh out of the tavern, propping the door open with a rock as she stepped out. 

"HOY, ALL YOU LOT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Ardyn's hand lashed out in surprise to grab Gilgamesh's forearm. "THE BURNING 'BO IS OPEN FOR BUSINESS!" 

Several window shutters opened, as those that remained in their homes heard the cry. Hushed voices whispered to each other, before someone cried back. 

"Oy Bella! I heard you was dead!" 

"-Was!-" She yelled back, before clapping a hand on Ardyn's shoulder. "He healed me!" 

"O-oh, it was noth-" Ardyn tried to defend himself, slightly put off by the loud woman. 

"-and we're THROWING A PARTY IN HIS HONOR!" 

"-oh." Ardyn quieted. 

"So much for laying low..." Gilgamesh mumbled, before sneaking a hand under Ardyn's coat and stroking the small of his back with his thumb. The barmaid took Ardyn by his forearm, and dragged him to the leather stand. 

"Be...Bella...?" The leatherworker stood from his stool, as the barmaid planted her hands on her hips, and nodded. 

"Ardyn! This's my brother, Barty! Barty! He healed me! Better than new!" 

The leather worker scooped the barmaid from her feet, and lifted her clear over the stand. 

"Never thought I'd see you 'live again, little sister. You did this?" The leatherworker asked Ardyn, as he set the woman down. 

"I did, yes." Ardyn nodded. The leatherworker lifted down the red leather bag that Ardyn had his heart set on prior. He held it out to him. 

"For savin' my little sister. Thank you. If there's anythin' else you, or your-" He took at look at Gilgamesh before continuing. "-massive friend want, you're welcome to it." 

Ardyn smiled at the leatherworker as he accepted the bag, and fastened it around his waist. He spoke as he leaned to fasten the second strap around his thigh. 

"Thank you, very much." He ran his hand over the bag, admiring the feel of the leather. "Gil, would you like anything?" He asked, as he smirked to his companion, his tone of voice easily saying 'see?'

Gilgamesh looked over his wares before spotting a similar bag in black. He held an armored finger out to it.

"May I see that, please?" 

The leatherworker handed the pouch over to Gilgamesh, who held it to his waist. He wiggled slightly to see how the bag would move with his body. 

"Impressive handiwork. Thank you, sir." 

"Thank you, again." He responded, turning his attention back to his little sister. "I'll let the whole town know ya saved her, we'll have a party indeed." 

"Yah!" Bella gave out a cheer with renewed vigor. "Go, see the town! You're our honored guests this night!" 

"Thank you, thank you both."

Lodgings and food secured, Gilgamesh ushered Ardyn to continue on with a gentle hand to his back. 

"Shall we?"

"Yes, indeed." 

Ardyn led Gilgamesh to the town square, where the majority of the festivities were being held. A small girl ran up to Ardyn, and stopped directly in front of him. Her gently curled, ashy blonde hair and frilled dress bobbed as she stopped. She looked up at him curiously, before her father caught up to her. He looked a contrast, dark hair with graying temples, and bright green eyes. 

"Erzy! Gods be, you're fast for a three year old. Apologies, sirs."

"None necessary." Ardyn smiled at the small child. She held her fist up, in it clutched a bright red ribbon. 

"Haa....Happy Iffy fesival!" She yelled in a tiny voice, the words causing Ardyn to burst into quiet giggles. 

"Happy Iffy festival to you too, little one." 

"You want to give your ribbon to him, Erzy?"

"Yeh." The small child replied in a grunt, and nodded, shaking her fist at Ardyn. Ardyn glanced to her father for clarification. 

"The ribbons signify Ifrit and Shiva's gifts to each other, the winter and the summer seasons, wherein the other rests." 

"Ahhh. I accept your gift, little one." Ardyn crouched down in front of the child, who stretched the ribbon out in front of her. Her father crouched beside them, taking the ribbon.

"May I, Erzy?" 

"Yeh." She handed the ribbon to her father, who took Ardyn's hand in his. Ardyn could feel Gilgamesh's gaze on his back, like flames of Ifrit. The man gently pushed up Ardyn's coat sleeve to expose his wrist, and tied it around, leaving short trails of ribbon dangling from his wrist. The man let his fingers linger on Ardyn's skin. 

"If I may ask, sir. You...don't sound like others around here." Ardyn asked, genuinely curious at the man's lack of accent.

"Ah. That would be because I'm not originally from here." He smiled kindly at Ardyn. "I was a traveling physician, who met my wife here, and settled down. She...passed a year back from the scourge, so it's just myself and Erzy here." 

"I'm sorry for your loss." Ardyn shared a gaze with the man, before standing with him. He held his hand out to shake the man's. 

"Aluc." He offered, as he shook Ardyn's hand. 

"Ardyn. And this is Gilgamesh." He twisted to gesture to the masked man behind him. "A pleasure to meet you, and Erzy." 

The child waved excitedly at them both. 

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." He took a last glance at Ardyn, before his toddler bolted away. "Oh-Erzy! Excuse me, gentlemen." 

Aluc bolted away after his child, and Ardyn watched until he felt a possessive hand on his hip. 

"He seems to like you."

Ardyn wiggled back in Gil's grasp with a smirk on his lips. He twisted, and pressed a kiss to the cheek of his mask. 

"Jealous, Gilgamesh?" 

"Not at all, Ardyn." He responded, his mask hiding his expression, but Ardyn knew him well. Ardyn continued walking through the square, Gilgamesh now keeping closer to him. They walked through the rows of stalls, looking over the various wares. A petite woman behind a smoked meats stand stared a moment before speaking. 

"Not from 'round here, I see...You that healer I keep hearin' whispers of?" She asked as she wiped a knife off on her apron. 

Ardyn glanced at Gilgamesh before nodding. 

"I am, yes." 

Her lips widened into a smile, less kind than it should have seemed in part due to the knife in her hand. 

"I owe ya my thanks then. That's my daughter'n-law ya saved this morn."

"Oh! The barkeep is your-" Ardyn looked her over, but saw no trace of the barkeep in his mother's looks.

"Yeh, that's my son. He always said Bella reminded him of me, 'ts why he loves her so much. You travelers, then?" 

Ardyn nodded. His stomach growled in the presence of the meats before him.

"Yes, we travel from town to town, so I may heal the afflicted. We shall leave again tomorrow morning." 

"Then you'll leave well fed'n prepared." She gestured at Ardyn with the knife. The petite woman climbed onto the front of the stall, and began trimming from the top of a cured piece of meat. Gilgamesh stepped forward, holding out a hand. 

"May I help you, miss?" 

The woman burst out laughing, as she sliced downward and pulled the long strip of meat off. She hopped from the front of the stand, and sat the meat down on a cutting board to the side. 

"Miss?! Ain't been a miss in years. Mighty kind of ya, but no. Been doing this since my husband passed, not gonna start needin' help now." 

She began to chop the cured meat into more manageable chunks, and packed it into two small pouches. She left her knife on the board, and held each pouch to the men. 

"For ya to snack on. Boys your size gotta eat." 

Ardyn accepted both pouches, and held one to Gilgamesh. He accepted it, letting his armor graze Ardyn's fingers.

"Thank you, ma'am, for your generosity." 

"Thank ya for saving my girl. Gonna have a grandbaby one day, due to that one! Maybe two!" She smiled widely again, at the thought of her children having children. "Come back later, I'll have more supplies ready b'fore ya leave." 

"Thank you, we will."

Ardyn kept his pouch in his hand, snacking on a piece of jerky as he departed. Gilgamesh tucked his into his new bag, following close behind. 

"You see, Gilgamesh? The kindness of this village during a time of celebration. I've delivered joy, and hope. This is why I continue to do this." 

Gil hadn't kept quiet over his concerns. Ardyn grew weaker the more he healed. He knew it was physically taxing him. He sighed behind his mask, and placed his hand on Ardyn's shoulder. Ardyn stopped, and turned to face him. 

"Hm?" He tilted his head slightly, his fluffy auburn hair swaying in the gentle breeze. 

"....Nothing, Ardyn. Carry on." 

Gilgamesh didn't have the heart to convey his concerns again. Not while Ardyn still sat high on his laurels. Let him have this, he thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As night fell, and the torches were lit around the square, word of Ardyn's deed had made it throughout the town. 

Gilgamesh had become Ardyn's glorified coat rack, his long trenchcoat unnecessary under the heat of the torches. He watched his love, admiring the way the orange light framed his face. He leaned to Ardyn's ear, as the healer polished off a second drink. 

"Pace yourself, my love. Relax, and enjoy." 

Ardyn wiped his mouth on his bare forearm, and turned to Gilgamesh. 

"I'll not refuse free drink, Gil, that would be-" He stifled a burp with the back of his hand. "-excuse me. That would be rude." 

Gilgamesh exhaled harshly through his mask, and placed a hand on Ardyn's shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze before leaning over, and shifting his mask to whisper in Ardyn's ear. 

"Please, Ardyn. For me." 

Ardyn tried to turn to plant a beer tinged kiss to Gil's lips while his mask was moved, but ended up getting nothing but cold metal. He pouted, and nodded. 

"I shall slow down, then." 

"Ser healer!" Ardyn and Gil looked over to a man calling from a near by wine stand. "Ser healer, a drink to you!" 

Ardyn looked to Gil with a sheepish smile, and shrugged before wandering over to the stand. 

Gil watched as Ardyn drank and ate his fill, choosing to only graze on food himself so he could keep an eye on the healer, who was now visibly intoxicated. Ardyn felt himself get tugged by the arm into the square. 

"Oh!" He stumbled over himself, as he realized he was pulled away by the young woman he had healed that morning. "Bella, hello!" 

She giggled at him, and took his hand to lead him in a dance. 

"Hello, sir healer!"

"Oh not you too, I've a name, you know." 

He allowed the woman to spin him, a cheeky grin on his lips. 

"Yeah, -Ardyn-" She teased, enunciating his name. "How could I forget? I'll be namin' my first born after ya at this rate." 

Ardyn spun her, the alcohol clearly having no effect on his dancing. 

"Oh please, don't, it isn't-"

"And why not?! 'Ts a lovely name, and you'll not be havin' kids yourself to give it to." 

Ardyn cocked a brow, entertained by the woman's crassness. 

"What makes you so sure?" 

"'Was nearly dead, not -blind.- I see the way yeh and Gil look at each other, 'n I don't think he'll be givin' you a kid." 

Ardyn paused to look back at Gilgamesh. He smiled warmly at his love, despite the fuzziness in his vision. He sighed, almost wistfully. 

"He is...my love."

"'N I don't doubt it!" Bella smacked Ardyn on the back. "A drink then, to Gilgamesh! C'mon!" She practically dragged him to one of the ale stands, ordering for them, and chugging her's down before Ardyn had a vague chance at competition. She burst into laughter at watching the healer try to chug his ale down, long after she had finished her's. "We're gonna have to practice that, healer!" 

He made a gurgled noise, and belched behind his hand. 

"Gods almighty, that is -strong.-" 

"Good, isn't it?!" 

Ardyn moved to step away from the stall, and his gait somewhat staggered. Gilgamesh made to move forward, before a hand stopped him. 

"Ah, Gilgamesh, was it?" 

Before him stood the physician from earlier, though he lacked his child. 

"Mn...yes." Gilgamesh responded in an annoyed noise. 

"Have you seen Ardyn?" 

Gil felt a twinge of possessive jealously, but pointed out his love beside Bella. 

"Ah! Thank you." Gil watched the physician hurry to his love. He growled, and turned to the nearest ale stand beside him. "One, please." 

"'Course, sir." The stall tender gave him a full mug of ale, which Gilgamesh shifted his mask to chug down. He set the mug down, and turned his attention back to where Ardyn was. 

-Was.-

The healer was no where to be seen. 

A pang of panic ran through Gil's chest, as he hurried to Bella, who was still standing at the ale stand. 

"Bella, where is Ardyn?" 

She giggled, and grinned, teasing the large man. 

"Been whisked off by our physician, it seems! Asked him for a dance, and stole him away." 

Gil didn't hear her teasing, only who he had to look for. He spotted Ardyn's hair in the crowd, and moved in that direction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardyn accepted Aluc's offer of a dance, allowing the physician to lead him through the crowd. He pulled him to a secluded corner, keeping hold of his hand. 

"I fear I didn't have one to bestow upon you earlier today, Ardyn. I...heard what you did." He reached into his pocket, pulling a dark blue ribbon from it, his other hand still clasped around Ardyn's. Ardyn looked down at the ribbon. "I wish you had been here to help my wife." He said quietly, a sadness in his voice.

The physician released Ardyn's hand, and tied the blue ribbon around his wrist. He bowed his head, and placed a gentle kiss to Ardyn's gloved knuckles. 

"Thank you, Ardyn. For giving this town hope again. May I have that dance, now?" 

The gentle intimacy kiss made Ardyn's intoxicated blood rush. He nodded, as he took Aluc's hand, and allowed the physician to move in time with him. 

Gilgamesh walked up to the dancing pair, his rage only partially hidden by his mask. 

"Ardyn." His voice came out stern, as he looked at the man holding his love. "Perhaps it is time for us to retire for the evening." 

Ardyn turned to look at Gilgamesh. His cheeks were flushed from intoxication, and flirtation. He shook his head slightly. 

"We're dancing, Gil. Just a mome-" 

"Ardyn." Gilgamesh cut him off, cold, but not stern. 

"Do you intend to make me?" Ardyn asked, as he stepped toward Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh took three quick steps toward Ardyn, closing the gap between them. He lifted his mask off in one swift movement, and tugged Ardyn close with a hand to his back. He pressed their lips together in a passionate huff, laying claim to the healer to the eyes of the physician, and anyone else watching. 

Ardyn's lashes fluttered over his golden eyes as he pulled away from him. 

"Very persuasive, Gilgamesh..." He spoke in a hushed tone, nuzzling Gil quickly before he could replace his mask. 

"The only other option was to carry you off." 

Ardyn purred quietly as he ran his hands down Gil's breastplate. He turned to Aluc with an apologetic smile. 

"I shall have to reschedule our dance, I'm afraid."

"I see..." The physician's voice trailed off with a sad smile. "Best of luck to you both." He walked off, leaving the two men. 

Gilgamesh placed his hand on Ardyn's back to lead him back to the tavern, and up the stairs to their room. Ardyn plopped himself on the bed the moment they returned, struggling to get his boots off. Gilgamesh removed his armor, setting it down on the floor. He rolled his shoulders, and moved to assist his intoxicated love. He removed his boots, and sat on the bed beside him. 

"Ardyn, I-" 

"No, Gil..." Ardyn fidgeted with the multiple ribbons around his wrist. "You were right. I should have metered myself." 

"I looked up and you were gone, Ardyn..." Gil's eyes were soft, only for Ardyn, remembering the pang of fear at losing sight of him.

"I'm sorry." Ardyn bowed his head, his lips downturned in a pout.

Gilgamesh placed his hand on the back of Ardyn's head, and pulled him forward to press a kiss to his forehead. 

"I am too, my love." 

Ardyn slipped the knot on one of his ribbons loose. He reached to take Gil's hand, and tied the ribbon around his wrist. 

"A quaint tradition, to choose one to give your ribbon to." 

"I see you've gotten many...You choose me?" Gilgamesh asked. Ardyn adjusted the ribbon, and looked up to Gilgamesh as he answered. 

"Eternally."


End file.
